


Long Days

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bath Time, F/M, Fluff, its sweet yall, let my cowboys be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: In which Charles Smith gets to take care of his lover after a hard day.





	Long Days

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my Tumblr: Red-Dead-Lady

It had just been one of those days.

Those days where it seems like the whole world is against you. Today had started with one of the girls accidentally spilling dirty laundry water on you when they tripped on the root of a tree next to your bedroll. Then, Dutch demanded that you and Micah go on stagecoach robbery. You and Micah had made out with good money but it was an absolute shit show. So by the time you got back to camp, you were steaming with anger.

“How was your day?” Charles asked as you took a seat beside him at one of the smaller fires at the new camp in Clemence Point.

You grumbled and scoffed up some dirt with the heel of your shoe. “Awful,” you complained as you thought of all the shit that happened to you today.

Charles chuckled, “Come on.” he said before standing and gently leading you by the hand. Charles led you down the lake that flowed calmly by the camp, he led you far enough that you couldn’t be seen from camp but you two were still close by.

“What are we doin’?” you asked as you watched Charles dig out a bar of soap that he hidden in a tree stump.

“I’m going to give you a bath. So strip.” Charles smiled as he found a rock that was partially submerged in the water that way he would have ample access to your body.

You giggled a tiny bit but did as Charles asked without hesitation. After stripping you waded into the water and dipped underwater to wet your hair. As you resurfaced again you splashed some water at Charles who had taken off his boots and rolled up his pants that way he could sit with his legs in the water. “Come on,” Charles said whilst patting the area he wanted you to sit in.

Once you were comfortable with your back against the rock, Charles began to scrub some soap into your hair. You sighed happily, “Charles this feels great.”

Although you couldn’t see it, you know Charles was smiling. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this. I like to take care of you.” He said.

You turned yourself so that your chest was touching the rock. Gently you took his soapy hand in your own and kissed his knuckles, “Thank you, my love.” you said before pushing yourself up onto the rock and pressing a kiss to his lips. You pulled away and lowered yourself back into the water.

Charles laughed, an oh-so-sweet sound, “Go wash that soap out of your hair.

You smirked and fake saluted him as if you were in the Army, “Yes, Sir.” you laughed before diving into the water. Today wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
